A medival adventure
by gallantmon7196
Summary: During the medival era, humans came to the digital world and built great cities. Tai and Takato must protect the digital world and their home when a great and ancient evil arises. Includes cameos from ALL season. Includes humor, fantasie, adventure, Scifi, horror and a lot of romance. NO YAOI.


Ok welcome to the first chapter of this fanfiction inspired by Tamer of the Zero units The knights Tamers. Enjoy and Read and Review.

Chapter 1: the fall of a kingdom and birth of the princes.

Prologue: long ago around the beginning of the middle ages, humans discovered strange portals that led to another world. Many from around the world decided to move and live there, while many more stayed in this world. After the humans left, the one remaining destroyed the portals and went onto create the world we have today(this'll be very important later on). While that one who left came and befriended the natives. Our story begins hundreds of years after this occurance.

Digital world: DIGI-year; 479

Long ago humans found the digital world. They formed many kingdoms throughout the digital worlds realms. Every human had a partner, with the royalty and knights being the most powerful. The Pyro kingdom spread across the volcanic regions, it's army consisted of Maramon, Flamedramon and Flarerizamon. The king was a young hot headed ruler whose partner was the powerful Burninggreymon. They worshipped the sovereign Zhuqiaomon, the blazing phoenix.

The aqua tribes were spread out across the many island chains in the wondrous world. Their leader was and joyous carefree person who always helped the people anyway she and her partner Gomamon. They are an agile army that relies on quick and powerful attacks with squads of 2 submarimon, a seadramon, and a pair of divermon. They tend to try to stay out of major conflicts.

The Metal empire is by far the most advanced of everyone, they are a huge metropolis of steel buildings, they mostly keep their technology to themselves, and refuse to fight. Their protection force however is state of the art, their legions of Tankmon and Mekanorimon are border patrol. With Guardromon stationed throughout the city's buildings. Their leader is a technician who loves to tinker with any item that has an electrical current, his partner Hiandromon is incharge of the city's guard and other day to day affairs.

Many other regions and kingdoms are spread around this world. But the most powerful and oldest is the Dragon valley. This area is the oldest and most powerful of all the other regions in the world. It is protected by the 5 most powerful dragons in the digital world. Magnadramon, Goldramon, Megidramon, Azulongmon, and finally the most ancient being of the digital world, Fanglongmon the father of the digimon sovereign. This is where our story starts.

A king stood with his longtime friend Darkdramon at the balcony over looking a cheering crowd.

"They are all so happy about this announcement. I just hope that the prophecy doesn't come true."

"Don't worry Azulongmon is attending to the matter, and if the worst comes, we will ask for Fanglongmon help."

"Thank you my friend, I am grateful to have a friend like you with me."

"I would do anything for my king."

The king nodded and then he turned to the edge of the balcony. At his arrival the citizens of Dragon valley cheered.

"My loyal subject, I have brought great tidings for you to hear. It is the arrival of your new heir to the throne."

The crowds roar was deafening as the humans and digimon alike became excited. The king raised up his hand to calm the crowd.

"Not only do we have an heir but he is one of a pair of twins, yes my people, this means that you now have two princes to share the throne. I give you your princes, Prince Tai and Prince Takato."

***6 months later***

The king and queen were tending to their children. The king saw them as a blessing, but also as a curse.

'If the Great Prophecy is true, then they both will decide whether our world will be destroyed or saved.'

Just then a Commandramon burst into the room, his clothes were ripped and torn, his helmet was smoking. His face had various cuts and were leaking data.

"My lord, it has started. Megidramon is on a rampage throughout the valley, he is heading straight towards this castle. He will be here in minutes."

"What?"

The king became frightened for the first time in his life.

'Megidramon must have sensed the twins power and wants to get rid of them.'

The king then turned to his loyal servant.

"My friend, I want you the take the twins to the forest kingdom and then to the palace, tell the king who you are, he is a good friend of mine. If they do not believe you show them this amulet, this is the symbol of the Dragon valley."

With that the king took a gold amulet from his neck and handed it the digimon. It was a golden circle with the symbol of the digital hazard and the zero unit.

"Take the fastest Airdramon in the castle and go, I want my children to grow up as knights so no one finds their heritage except for the king, now go."

With that the Commandramon bowed as he received the amulet and the children and ran out of the room with his M16 slung around his shoulder. He ran down the stairs toward the royal Airdramon.

***meanwhile at the battle and rampaging dragon***

Azulongmon, Goldramon, and Magnadramon headed toward their brother in hope of calming him down. Azulongmon was the twin of Megidramon.

"My twin what are you doing, you are destroying our homes?"

"Don't talk to me like that, brother. I know what you have been planning, you and our brother and sister have been planning to destroy me!"

"What this is madness, why would we betray you like that?"

"Enough talk I will destroy you and this entire valley. HELL HOWLING!"

Sonic waves of dark energy were released from the dragon's mouth and engulfed the other 3 dragons. Roaring in pain, Azulongmon unleashed his last resort.

'There is no use in diplomacy with him, I promised I wouldn't do this but I must.'

"Call of Fanglongmon!"

The lightning dragon released his data, along with Goldramon and Magnadramon so that the ancient dragon digimon will be released. Fanglongmon, the ultimate dragon the father of the sovereign, seven great demon lords and the four great dragons appeared out of a ball of light to face his son who is just as powerful as him.

"Megidramon, you have disobeyed your father and attacked your brothers and sister. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, father, you are not a good leader and you have been plotting to destroy me."

"And where is your proof?"

"The Great Prophecy."

Fanglongmon faltered at Megidramon's reason, it was true. From what was deciphered a great evil was to be destroyed by a group of 5 humans named, the Mage, the Hunteress, the Monk, and the Twin warriors. Everyone feared that it was Megidramon.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Of course you do and now you shall pay, dearly. HAZARD DESTROYER!"

The dragon's body lit up with a vibrant crimson light and then detonated, destroying every living thing in the city limits. But a lone Airdramon with a Commandramon and two babies riding on top was able to escape the blast radius just in time. After the explosion a small crimson beam shot up into the sky then back down into the hands of Prince Takato that then formed into an egg. Seeing this, the barely living Fanglongmon who was able to survive the blast by using 7 out of his 8 digicores made the ultimate sacrifice.

"I shall now transfer all of my data into my last core so that a new champion can be born to combat Megidramon."

The great dragon digimon the destabilized as some of his data transferred into the last core and formed into a digiegg that flew into Takato's twin brother, Prince Tai.

Commandramon, noticed the two and knew immediately that they were the princes partners a would be their life long friends.

14 years later

Tai and Takato were running through the streets of the forest kingdom with Koromon and Gigimon following. Tai was in the lead, being more athletic in build and looks back at his twin struggling to keep up with him.

"Come on Takato, hurry up, Commandramon is waiting for us at training."

When Commandramon and the twin arrived at the forest kingdom, the rookie dramon was given to position as trainer for Tai and Takato. Their friends watched while the boy trained, Tai, upon arrival, went to the weapons closet and took out a steel greatsword and went on to practice on a dummy full of straw. Commandramon came out of his stone quarters to observe the twin viciously destroying to helpless dummy. Glancing around he noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Takato?"

"He'll be here in a minute or two, I think I left him behind."

Commandramon sweat dropped at the thought of how much slower Takato was to Tai.

'Well, at least he is good in combat so that may save him one day.'

***At the castle***

A lone princess stood on her balcony gazing down at the other people her age playing around and having fun, while she was stuck up here with Viximon. Finally getting annoyed with the boredom, she walked over to her closet and started tossing aside random dresses. Waking up her partner.

"Rika? What are you doing?"

"I'm bored Viximon, so I'm going to look around the city. Your not going to tell anyone are you?"

"No...of course not."

"Don't worry about me, kill be back soon."

Rika found what she was looking for, a basic cotton and leather tunic that she could move around on. She quickly got changed and climbed down a vine from the balcony.

***At the training area***

Takato had finally arrived and started his own training. Commandramon looked around and noticed that the entire castles child population had come to watch the daily spar between the two. As he continued to look around he noticed that neither Koromon nor Gigimon were anywhere to be scene.

'Oh their probably just raiding the market area, again.'

Commandramon stepped foward and clapped together his claws, everyone stopped talking/training and gazed at him.

"Ok, Takato, Tai I want both of you to gear up for the spar today. I believe that the score today is 99 Tai, while Takato has 0. Today will be the 100th spar, so I need everyone to get ready."

Everyone clamored to their seat while the twin suited up.

***Rika***

Rika wandered around the city marketplace, taking in all of the smells and sounds, she had never been here before and it all seemed so alien. While walking around she noticed a commotion at one of the stands. He wandered over there and saw two small in-training digimon being cornered by a man who was obviously the owner of the stand holding what looked like a rather large cleaver.

"Excuse me?"

The man turned around, he had multiple scars all over his face and has angry brown eyes.

"Want do you want, girlie?"

"I was wondering what the commotion was about and if I was able to help in anyway."

"Well if you must know, the two pesky annoyances have been stealing from me for the past year, I finally caught them and now I'm going to take them upto the castle to have them tried."

"What did they steal?"

"Food, bread for the most part."

"How much do they owe you?"

"More than what you can probably afford girlie."

"Just tell me how much."

"Well about 97 bytes worth."

Rika dropped a euby colored rock that was easily triple that amount on the counter and walked away, motioning for the two in-trainings to follow her. They followed her, leaving behind a gaping mouth. After a minute of silence Koromon decided to speak.

"Thank you so much Miss..."

"Rika, my names Rika, who are you?"

"Well I'm Koromon and this is my brother Gigimon."

The pink ball referred to the red one who smiled.

"It's ok, no thanks needed."

"Hey do you want to come with us to watch the fight?"

"What fight?"

"Well mine and Gigimons partners spar once a day for their training come on."

Koromon bounced towards a crowd of people and digimon along with Gigimon. Shrugging Rika followed them.

She came to the crowd and saw two figures circling around eachother clad in armor wielding weapons.

***In the 'ring'***

Takato and Tai circled around eachother, each was clad in armor made from Monochromon scales to prevent serious harm, also each was holding a weapon. Tai wielded a large two hands sword, while Takato was holding a wood and leather shield on his right arm and held a steel hatchet with his left hand. Before anyone could react, they charged at eachother.

***End of chapter 1***  
Ok so this is my story. Read and review, and any of you who are readers of my others stories, FEAR NOT, THEY SHALL BE UPDATED SOON. I'VE JUST HAD SOME SOME WRITERS BLOCK. 


End file.
